


12DaysofJATP - Roomies

by LWhoScribbles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 12DaysofJATP, Found Family, I mean, It's December, So grumpy, Sweet, and they were ROOMMATES, damn you guys, down right saccharine, is this a crack fic, soft, tooth-rotting tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWhoScribbles/pseuds/LWhoScribbles
Summary: Alex is not happy camper.
Kudos: 32
Collections: 12 Days of Julie And The Fantoms





	12DaysofJATP - Roomies

As much as the guys had been practically attached at the hip since they were kids, had spent many an evening bunked in cheap hotels, crashed in chairs around the studio, piled into the back of rental vans around / over / under instruments and gear during overnight road trips to gigs up and down the west coast—this thing where they were all pretty permanently sharing the garage studio space? Somehow it was WAY different.

Reggie spent FOREVER in the shower.

“Dude, can you even get wet??”

“It’s about the ambiance, my friend!” he insisted with as much dignity as a gangly ghost could, sitting cross-legged in the middle of a pull-out bed.

“Lay off, man,” Luke said, tuning his six string at the end of the bed, “We don’t say anything about your coffee.” The guitar didn’t really need it, but the habit felt good.

“Thanks, Luke,” Reggie says with a sniff at Alex.

“Uhh, I think you just did.” Alex crossed his arms and flopped back against the pillows stacked across the back of the bed. “I like the smell and at least it’s not weird when Carlos wanders in.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Baby Molina already knows we’re here, anyway.”

“And anyway, what about you?” Alex pushed, feeling grumpy.

“What about me?” Luke muttered raising an eyebrow without taking his attention away from the guitar.

“Yeah, what about Luke?” Reggie asks (really more out of curiosity than solidarity).

Alex kicks the blankets away from himself, shoving them at Luke. “Do you want a list?”

Luke turns around for a sec to toss the drummer a disgruntled look. “What the hell, dude?”

“Okay,” the mighty grumpus carries on, raising a finger to count off, “We’re not supposed to play when Julie’s not here.”

“Hey, I’m not the only one who does that!”

“It’s true, he’s not,” Reggie acknowledges, not even slightly abashed.

“Two,” a second finger goes up, “you’re a koala, but you somehow STILL manage to kick in your sleep.”

Luke grumbles sourly about cold ghost feet and snoring and sleep singing.

“You’re definitely a cuddler,” Reggie nods, patting Luke’s back in consolation.

“Three, Julie.” Alex opens his mouth to say more and then just shakes his head.

Reggie bobs his head along, giving another round of pats.

Luke scowls, but refuses to give them anything on that note.

“Four, I have to hide my shirts so you won’t STEAL and DE-SLEEVE them!”

Luke turns around again, puzzled.

Reggie looks startled. “Those were yours?”

“That was you?!” Alex looks torn between aghast and baffled, but he puts the fourth finger back down.

“I thought I was helping,” Reggie shrugs, casting Alex apologetic puppy eyes. Alex shakes his head and puts the fourth finger back up.

“Not stopping Reggie cutting up my shirts.”

“That one’s not fair,” Luke throws over his shoulder.

“Five—,” Alex says louder, but Reggie grabs his raised hand in both of his, leaning across the bed.

“Alex, are you okay?”

Alex doesn’t say anything immediately and Luke sets the guitar down, sensing a MomentTM, finally turning all the way around. Alex’ ears turn red at the tips. (How does that even work when you’re a ghost? There’s not even blood to rush anywhere to begin with!)

“I—yeah, no, I just—,” he stumbles over his words. Luke and Reggie look at each other and both scramble to sit on either side of Alex. He takes a deep breath (ghost breath?).

“It’s December, you know?”

Luke hesitated. “Yeah?” he prompted.

“We’ve just—we’ve been here for a while now, and I guess it’s kinda getting to me. This is just—this is just our _lives_ now. Or our deaths, I guess. I don’t know, it’s confusing.” He shrugged, feeling a bit small and childish.

Reggie squeezed his hand. “Why didn’t you just tell us?”

“Yeah, instead of picking fights,” Luke added. Alex shrugged again, defensive and embarrassed.

“But, hey,” Reggie said, getting everything back on track, “we’re doing this together, right?”

Alex nodded and Luke leaned his head on his shoulder.

When Julie popped by later to see if they wanted to decorate the studio a little, she found them sleeping all cuddled up, three ghost, one bed. She shook her head in fond wonder that ghosts even sleep. 


End file.
